


Fulfill My Fantasy

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Clubbing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Erik's trip into the city for a conference becomes infinitely more enjoyable when he meets an enticing stranger at a club.





	

Erik spotted the man almost immediately after he stepped through the door into the club. He had just looked up from examining the stamp on his hand and happened to glance at the bar that ran along most of the left side of the club.

The man who had so caught his attention had a compact build. He was of average height and, if he were standing beside Erik’s own 6’0” foot frame, Erik estimated that he would probably be almost a full head shorter. He had broad shoulders that Erik could see himself gripping in passion, his fingers leaving white depressions when he released him that would then turn red when the blood rushed back. Although the man was not particularly tall, his legs looked long and strong, perfect for wrapping around Erik’s waist as he carried the stranger to bed.

Erik was pulled from his fantasies when a short blonde woman brushed past him, bumping his shoulder as she made her way to a table that was already occupied by a woman with red hair and a black-haired man. Pulled back to the present, Erik rolled his shoulders and began to make his way over to the middle of the bar, where the man Erik had taken notice of as soon as he had stepped into the club was standing. Pushing his way through the mass of people, Erik was able to make his way to the side of the man who could make even a lilac sweater look sexy. However, before he could open his mouth to introduce himself and offer to buy the man a drink, maybe even try out one of the pick-up lines he had Googled earlier, the handsome stranger turned towards him and asked, “What do you think about Sex on the Beach?”

“I think it’s messy and not as romantic as some people make it out to be. Mainly because the sand lingers in awkward places for quite a while, which can lead to itching. There are plenty of other more pleasant places for public sex.”

When he had finished giving his opinion on beach sex, the man next to him said, “Well, that was very informative. I take it you speak from personal experience?”

After Erik’s nod, he continued, “Thank you for the warning. Although I must admit, I was referring to the alcoholic beverage that goes by the name Sex on the Beach.”

“Oh.” Erik could feel a slight blush begin to heat his face.

“Oh, I am sorry.” The man’s voice was soft now, quieter and more earnest than before. “I didn’t intend for you to be embarrassed. I should have told you that I was talking about a drink. And your advice would have been helpful a few months ago. I, too, have had experience with the uncomfortable effects of partaking in a romantic interlude at a beachside resort after dark. It would have been nice to have had a reprieve from the rash that resulted from my amorous adventure. Luckily, I returned home the next day so it didn’t ruin the whole trip.”

“It might not have ruined your vacation, but you still you had to suffer through it at home.”

“It wasn’t as bad as it sounds. And I am sure that this is not where you thought the conversation would go when you approached me.”

“I admit it was not a possibility I had entertained. But I appreciate the opportunity to get to know you a little better. Now, can I buy you a drink?”

“I cannot think of anything I would like more right now,” the stranger told Erik. “Admittedly, my usual is scotch, but my sister has been suggesting for a while now that I branch out. So I think I’ll try something new tonight. Any recommendations?”

“I’m afraid I have the same problem. I usually stick to martinis. I guess we’ll both be adventurous tonight."

“Let’s get through drinks first before we make decisions about the rest of the evening.”

“That is a good point,” Erik conceded. “I’m going to need all of the time I can get to come up with something creative enough to impress someone who has had sex on a public beach.”

“You’ve done the same thing,” the man pointed out.

“Which is how I know it will be difficult to impress you.”

Giving him a blatant once-over - taking in the motorcycle jacket, tight black t-shirt that emphasized the strong lines of his neck and the twin sharp points of his clavicles just visible over the neck of his shirt, dark blue jeans that hugged his lower body in all the right places and showed off his assets to his potential partner for the night - the smaller man said, “I wouldn’t be concerned about that. It looks like you have nothing to worry about in that area.”

“I am delighted to meet with your approval,” Erik said with a seductive smirk.

“You definitely do,” he was assured. “And since it is the drink that inspired our mutual bit of storytelling, I think I will try out a Sex on the Beach. Would you care to join me?”

“I’m sure it would be quite the memorable drink, but I’m not really a fan of peach. I think I’ll have a Sazerac. A colleague was just filling me in on its history the other day.”

After they had caught the attention of a harried-looking bartender and given her their orders, the stranger inquired about Erik’s comment. “You said that a colleague was telling you about the history of the Sazerac earlier this week. Where do you work?”

“I work at a school.”

“So do I,” the brunet interjected.

“Really?” Erik asked. “What school do you work at?”

“It’s a private academy up in Westchester County. I’m the headmaster so most of my job is administrative work and making sure the school doesn’t burn down, but I still get to spend some time in the classroom.”

“What subjects do you teach?”

“Science and Literature. And you have my apologies. I didn't mean to cut you off while you were answering my question. I was just surprised that I happened to find someone else who works in a school. What do you do there?”

“I focus mainly on helping mutants that have physical mutations like plasma beams as well as teaching the basics to students whose mutations allow them to fly. But I also teach a few of the language courses."

“Oh?” It was said in a questioning tone. “Exactly how many languages do you speak?”

“A fair few,“ Erik said. “English, obviously, and I also learned German and Hebrew while growing up. I’ve picked up French and Spanish in the intervening years.”

“Fluent in five languages. That is quite impressive,” the man complimented Erik. “And you said you help people learn how to control their flying mutations. So you are a mutant? If you don’t mind my curiosity, may I ask if your mutation includes a pair of wings?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but my power of flight is only a by-product of my primary mutation.” Instead of telling the man what his power was, Erik lifted his right hand and caught the keyring he had lifted from the smaller man’s trouser pocket. Handing them back to him, Erik told him, “My mutation is magnetism. What about you? Are you a mutant?”

“We’re all mutants in some way. Hair color, eye color. But yes, I am a telepath. Does that bother you? I know some people aren’t comfortable being around someone who can hear their thoughts and instantly know their most closely guarded secrets.”

“Those people are idiots. Why would they think you would even be interested in knowing what they were thinking? And knowing what your partner wants without having to ask sounds like it would be extraordinarily useful in certain situations.”

“It has come in handy on occasion, but I also enjoy my partner telling me out loud exactly what he wants me to do to him."

“And what you want him to do to you?” Erik ventured.

“ _Especially_ what I want him to do to me.”

Before Erik could respond to that, the bartender returned with their drinks and they turned their attention towards finding a table and getting away from the mass of people that surrounded them.

“Come on,” the man said.

He led him to a table that Erik had noticed being vacated as the bartender had been making her way over to them with their drinks so he was surprised that it was still open by the time they made their way over. When he expressed his surprise to the telepath, he received a sheepish smile and was told, “When I noticed the previous couple leaving, I may have kept everyone else from seeing it so that it would still be available for us.”

Erik guessed that the other man was waiting for a negative reaction, maybe an admonishment, but all Erik could say was, “That’s impressive. Altering all of those minds and giving no sign of it. I couldn’t even tell that you were distracted. Omega level telepath?”

“Yes,” Charles admitted. “I would never do something like this normally, but maybe I wanted to show off a little bit. I would never alter something important.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m an omega level mutant, too,” Erik revealed.

“So, we’ve covered professions and mutations. Maybe it’s time to exchange names as well. I’m Charles. Charles Xavier.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charles. I’m Erik Lehnsherr.”

“The pleasure is all mine. How is your drink? Does your colleague have good taste?”

“It pains me to say it, but yes. Hank, the colleague I mentioned, does give a good recommendation. Would you like to try some?” he asked Charles, tilting his glass towards the other man.

“I would love to.” Accepting the glass from Erik, and allowing their fingers to brush in the process, Charles took a sip of Erik’s drink. “It is good,” he declared. “Though it is quite a contrast to mine. Would you care to try mine? I know you said you don’t like peach, but you can barely taste it with the pineapple and cranberry juices.”

“Okay.” Erik accepted Charles’ glass, but paused before trying it. “I’m trusting you, Charles.”

“And I take that very seriously, Erik. I would never lead you wrong.”

After Erik tried Charles’ Sex on the Beach, he told him, “You’ve proven yourself trustworthy. It is quite fruity, but I do mostly taste the pineapple and the cranberry.”

“I’m glad you didn’t hate it.”

Erik chuckled and added, “I would go so far as to say that I like it. I might even try it again some time.”

“Then I’m thrilled to have expanded your drink repertoire.”

They went on to discuss their favorite books, songs, and movies while they were finishing their drinks. When their conversation moved on to hobbies, they discovered that they shared a passion for chess. “Maybe we can have a match later this evening. I have quite the interactive set back at my place,” Charles proposed.

“I think I’ll enjoy playing with you tonight. But you said you worked at a private academy up in Westchester. How far away is your place?”

“You're right. I do live in Westchester. But I inherited an apartment from my father that's not too far from here. What about you? Where do you live?”

“About 45 minutes from here so your apartment is definitely closer than my house.”

Downing the rest of his Sazerac, Erik asked Charles if he wanted to dance.

“I would be delighted,” Charles said. “However, I was here for a while before you arrived. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Charles made his way around the tables surrounding theirs, walked past the crowded dance floor, and finally made it to the hallway where the restrooms were located. Upon his return trip to their table, when he was still several feet away, he saw that a woman ( _and quite an attractive one at that_ , he admitted to himself) had approached Erik in his absence and was blatantly flirting with the metallokinetic. When she lifted a hand, about to touch his shoulder or his arm, Erik moved away and said something to her, pointing in the direction Charles had gone before turning his head to look in the direction of the restrooms. When he caught sight of Charles, he smiled at him and started to approach him, leaving the woman behind at their table.

“What was that about?” Charles asked Erik when he reached him.

“Nothing I’m interested in,” Erik responded. “Are you ready?”

“Ready to dance or ready to go back to my place?”

“We should probably stay for at least one song,” Erik suggested. “Perhaps two and then we can definitely get out of here.”

“Deal.” Grabbing Erik’s hand, Charles led them over to the dance floor and they pushed their way in through the crowd, moving in until they were away from the edges of the dance floor. When they were closer to the middle of the gyrating crowd but still several feet from the center, Charles turned around to face Erik and put his arms around his neck, leaning up to initiate their first kiss. Slipping his tongue into the telepath’s mouth, Erik let his hands wander, reaching down to grip Charles’ ass. Charles moaned into their kiss and pressed back into Erik’s grasp.

Breaking the kiss, Charles turned in Erik’s hold so that his back was plastered to the metallokinetic’s front. Grabbing his partner’s hands, Charles guided them so they were bracketing his hips and began to grind back against Erik. Erik let his hands linger on Charles’ hipbones for a few moments before sliding them up Charles’ torso, running them along Charles’ arms and tangling their fingers together. Pulling their arms in so they made an ‘X’ against Charles’ chest, Erik allowed them to dance like that for a while before turning Charles around and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

In the brief space Erik created between them to catch his breath, he said, “I think the song just changed again. Do you want to stay until the end of this one or do you want to get out of here now?”

“Two songs are definitely enough. Off to my place, then?”

“Of course. Lead the way.” On their way out of the building, Erik asked, “How did you get here tonight?”

“I took a cab. You?”

“My bike is just outside. Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?”

“A few times, but it's been a while."

Erik led them out to a blue and white sports bike and, after getting directions to their destination from Charles, gave him his spare helmet and waited for Charles to get settled and wrap his arms around his waist. When they were both ready, Erik flared the engine and they were off on their way to Charles’ apartment. After a fairly short ride, during which Charles clung to Erik a little tighter than he needed to, they arrived at Charles’ building.

They had the elevator to themselves on the way up to Charles' floor and Charles took advantage of that, backing Erik up against the wall of the elevator and insinuating his hands under the metallokinetic’s black t-shirt. Feeling his sweater lift let Charles know that Erik was reciprocating, making Charles smile into their kiss, but before they could go any further, the ding of the elevator informed them that they had arrived at their floor. Grabbing Erik's hand, Charles led him to his door and, before Charles could retrieve his key, Erik had unlocked it and was pushing it open, gesturing for Charles to precede him in. He did, stepping inside and waiting for Erik to follow him in and close and lock the door behind him before leading him into the kitchen.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Charles offered.

“Just water for me, thanks.”

While Charles got down two glasses from the cabinet and took a pitcher of water from the fridge, Erik occupied himself by walking around Charles’ living room, looking at the pictures of Charles with a younger blonde woman and the books that Charles kept on his bookcases. He was just taking out a hardcover copy of T. H. White’s _The Once and Future King_ when Charles walked into the living room. Handing one of the glasses of water he was carrying to Erik, he commented, “That's my favorite book.”

Accepting the glass from Charles, Erik shared, “My father used to read it to me when I was a little boy.” Putting the book back on the shelf, Erik took a sip of his water before putting it down on the side table and pulling Charles closer to him. He waited for Charles to down half of the water in his glass before taking it and putting it on the table next to his. “So, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?”

Wrapping his arms around Erik's waist, Charles said, “I have a few ideas. What did you have in mind?”

Smirking, Erik answered, “Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe we could sit on the couch and watch a movie. Maybe pick out a book from your extensive collection and read together cuddled on the couch. Does that match up with your ideas?”

“That's not what I was thinking about for tonight, but maybe we could try that out sometime. No, we should probably head to the bedroom for what I had in mind for tonight.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, perhaps we could finish the tour?”

“You've already seen the kitchen, we are standing in the living room, and the bedrooms are down the hall.”

As they walked down the hallway, Charles pointed out the guest bedroom (“mainly used by my sister Raven when she has business in the city”) and bathroom before arriving at the door to his room. “And this is my bedroom.” Charles let Erik look around, taking in the king-sized bed with its wrought iron headboard, two bedside tables, mahogany dresser, yet another bookcase, and a television set while walking toward the bathroom. “Make yourself at home,” the telepath told Erik before he disappeared through the doorway.

When Charles returned from the bathroom, carrying two washcloths and lube, he found that Erik had done as suggested. The metallokinetic had shed his jacket and hung it from one of the knobs on the dresser. He had also taken off his shoes and socks, but was otherwise still fully clothed. Charles had done something similar while he was gathering supplies; his shoes and socks had also been removed and left behind in the bathroom, but his sweater and trousers remained in place for Erik to remove.

After depositing his supplies on the nearest bedside table, Charles approached Erik and got to work on the button and zipper of his jeans. “I could have done that.” Erik demonstrated by undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of Charles’ trousers with his powers.

“You could have,” Charles agreed. “But I wouldn't have been able to touch you if you'd done it that way.” As he spoke, Charles’ hand brushed against the other man's sizeable cock.

“Your way is a lot better,” Erik agreed.

“I thought you would see it my way,” Charles said, pushing against Erik's chest until the larger man backed up the few steps separating them from the bed. When the back of Erik's knees hit the edge of the mattress, he sank down onto the foot of the bed.

Charles dropped to his knees in front of him, pushing Erik's legs apart and scooting up into the space created. Grabbing the hem of Erik's shirt, Charles began to push it up. When Erik lifted his arms, Charles was able to remove it and drop it on the floor next to him.

When Charles had settled back down, he set both of his hands on Erik's knees and slid them up until he reached mid-thigh.

Reaching for the opening of Erik's jeans, Charles worked him out of his pants and pumped the other man’s cock, spreading the precome over the head and tracing his thumb over Erik's circumcision scar.

Letting out a moan, Erik stopped Charles before he could lean down and take him into his mouth, telling him, “Wait. I want to taste you, too.”

“That's certainly not something I'm going to say no to. I want you in my mouth as well, but there's no way I'm missing the chance to have this inside of me,” Charles said, giving the metalbender one last stroke before pulling away and getting back to his feet.

“We should probably get more comfortable before we start.”

While Erik moved back so he was lying against the pillows, Charles took off his sweater and climbed up beside him. Capturing Erik's lips in a quick kiss before breaking away to turn around, Charles began to make his way down his body and pulled on Erik's right hip to get him to turn onto his side. The other man resisted, telling Charles, “No, not that way. I want to feel you on top of me.”

“Are you sure?” Charles asked, wanting to make sure Erik was certain.

“Definitely,” Erik reassured, helping Charles move so that he was straddling Erik's chest.

Maneuvering so they both had easy access to each other, Charles took Erik into his mouth and spread his own legs a bit more so Erik could also engulf him in wet heat. It wasn't long before Erik released Charles in favor of swirling his tongue around the head. Instead of taking him back in immediately, as Charles would have preferred, Erik pulled back to place a kiss on the back of Charles’ thigh. Trailing more kisses along his leg, Erik returned to Charles’ cock and mouthed his way from base to tip as he felt Charles take him in until the head hit the back of his throat.

Swallowing around the cock in his mouth, Charles raised his head and allowed Erik's dick to slap wetly against his stomach while he stretched up to suck on Erik's balls and rub at his perineum.

A few minutes after Charles had taken him back into his mouth, Erik moved his left hand from where it had been caressing Charles’ side and reached down to grip the base of his cock tightly to stave off his orgasm.

Taking his mouth off of Charles’ cock, Erik said, “Charles, stop. I don't want to finish yet.”

Pulling off with a pop, Charles tapped his right temple and told him, “Don't worry, I won't let you come until you're inside me.” Nevertheless, he swung his leg over Erik and sat down on the bed next to him. Leaning forward, he placed a hand on Erik's chest and kissed his shoulder, across his chest to his neck, and then up until he reached Erik's lips.

Threading his hands in the telepath’s hair, Erik pulled Charles back, saying, “Just because I'm not coming yet doesn't mean you aren't."

Giving up his place against the pillows, Erik sat up and had Charles switch places with him. Kissing down Charles’ sternum, Erik took a brief detour to flick his tongue against his left nipple while thumbing over the other one before continuing his path down Charles’ ribs and stomach. When he reached a jutting hipbone, Erik looked up at Charles’ face and asked him, “Can you stretch your arms out to the side for me?”

Without hesitating or pausing to question Erik, Charles lifted his arms up and spread them out so they rested on the top of the pillows.

Although Charles had not said anything in response to his request, Erik explained, “I’ll take them off when you’re done coming down my throat, but for now I don’t want you to be able to change the pace I’ve decided on by directing my head. Can I trust you to not make me go faster or slow down with your powers?"

Nodding, Charles promised, “Yes, of course, Erik.”

“Good.” Erik smiled and detached two strips of metal from the headboard, making each one wind around one of Charles’ wrists and pull them back to rest against the metal frame.

With Charles restrained, Erik returned to his task, bending down and sucking Charles in again. Not wasting any time, Erik began to bob his head quickly, reaching down with one hand to rub his middle finger over the puckered skin of Charles’ hole. Pulling off of Charles’ dick, Erik instructed, “And no making yourself last longer with your powers, Charles.”

“I won’t. But I’m not going to last much longer,” Charles warned.

“That’s fine. I want you to come.” Dragging his tongue up the underside, Erik took the head back in and moved the hand he had been using to hold Charles’ cock up, spreading it along the telepath’s inner thigh.

A few minutes into Erik’s continued ministrations, Charles moved his left leg in to squeeze Erik’s side, letting him know he was close. Instead of pulling back and finishing Charles with his hand, Erik took him into his throat one last time, pulling back just in time for Charles’ release to pulse out over his tongue. Swallowing everything Charles gave him, Erik waited until he had softened to let him slip from between his lips.

Before he was aware of what he was doing, Erik was moving, planting a hand on the bed next to Charles’ side and ranging up over him to kiss Charles.

Turning his head to the side to break the kiss, Charles said, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have controlled you like that, I just really wanted to taste myself on you."

“Don't apologize. I trust you to not make me do anything that I don't want to.”

“Most people wouldn't.”

“I told you earlier. I'm not most people.”

“No,” Charles said softly. “No, you're not.”

Clearing his throat, Erik said, “Here. Let me take these off of you now.”

“You don't have to do that. I trust you, too,” Charles assured Erik.

Reaching up to take the makeshift cuffs from around Charles’ wrists manually, Erik sent Charles a pulse of gratitude. While the strips of metal reattached themselves to the headboard, Erik conveyed his feelings verbally, telling Charles, “Thank you. That means a lot. But I don't want you restricted for the next part. I want to feel you clutching me as I thrust into you.”

Instead of saying anything in response, Charles sent Erik his enthusiastic approval of that idea.

Pressing two of his fingers against Charles’ bottom lip, Erik instructed, “Wet them for me.”

Erik waited for his fingers to be sufficiently damp before he pulled them back and moved them down to insert a finger into Charles. Pecking Charles’ lips one more time, Erik sat back on his knees and stretched out on his stomach on the bed below Charles. Watching his finger move in and out of Charles, Erik moved forward to lick the skin around his finger, pulling back momentarily to add another finger.

As the drawer of the bedside table was pulled open by the metal handle, Erik held out his left hand, catching the lube he had levitated to himself with another strip of metal. Popping the cap, Erik squeezed some onto his hand before having it moved back to the bedside table.

Coating three of his fingers, Erik spread the excess on his cock before continuing to stretch Charles, using two fingers again before adding a third.

“Enough,” Charles panted. “I'm ready, Erik.”

After Erik removed his fingers, Charles drew his knees up, cradling Erik's hips between them. Erik guided his cock to Charles’ hole, glancing up at Charles’ face and waiting for his nod before pushing in.

When he was finally fully seated inside Charles, Erik leaned forward and rested his weight on his left arm. Sliding his other hand under Charles' shoulder, Erik leaned down to kiss him. Opening his mouth to let Erik's tongue to slip in, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's broad shoulders, sliding a hand up to run his fingers through Erik's hair.

Erik had built up a steady rhythm, but when he broke the kiss, he braced himself by putting a hand on either side of Charles' head and quickened his pace. Wrapping a hand around his dick, Charles began to stroke himself rapidly just as one of Erik's thrusts hit his prostate. After several more strokes to the same spot, Charles stopped tugging on Erik's hair in favor of squeezing his shoulder firmly.

Erik felt Charles tightening around him right before he came, shooting out streaks of white onto his hand and his and Erik's abdomens. Feeling a wave of sensation that did not belong to him pushed Erik over the edge and he groaned out Charles' name as he orgasmed inside of him.

Collapsing forward onto Charles' chest, Erik rested his head on the telepath's shoulder for a brief moment, panting, before he was able to sit back up. Stroking a hand along Charles' right side, Erik dropped a kiss onto the side of his neck before leaning back and carefully pulling out of Charles.

Dropping onto his back beside Charles on the bed, Erik waited until both of them had caught their breath to utilize the metal strip one last time. Twisting it around the damp washcloth Charles had put on his bedside table, Erik directed the metal through the open door of the bathroom. He turned on the hot water when it reached its destination and had the metal tighten around the rewarmed cloth so that it would not drip on the floor, retrieving the washcloth after its return trip.

Absentmindedly waving a hand so the metal would reattach once more, Erik turned onto his side to face Charles, running the cloth gently over his stomach before sliding it down to rub delicately over his stretched hole. When he brought it back up to wipe away a drop of come he had missed on Charles' chest, the telepath took it from him to return the favor, cleaning Erik off before dropping the washcloth onto the floor in front of the bedside table.

Cupping Erik’s cheek in his hand, Charles ran his thumb along his cheekbone and told him, “That was an excellent evening, Erik.”

“Yes,” Erik agreed. “ It was.”

“Now that it’s over, can you…?”

At Charles’ unfinished inquiry, Erik said, “Of course,” and held out a hand. A rattling sounded from the bathroom and then two chains were sailing into Erik’s hand. Separating them, Erik handed the one that had been in the pocket of his jacket to Charles while he kept the one that the telepath had left in the bathroom. Undoing the necklace’s clasp, he let the chain hang vertically and caught the wedding ring that slid off of it. Seeing that Charles was already holding his ring, he caught Charles’ left hand in his and slid the wedding band back into place on his husband’s finger. He bent down to place a kiss on the titanium and meteorite ring he had made for Charles three years earlier before straightening back up and allowing Charles to do the same for him.

Taking the chain from Charles, Erik set both of them on his bedside table and turned to face Charles again.

“So,” Charles asked. “Did my idea for tonight make the conference earlier today more bearable?”

“It did,” Erik admitted. “Sitting through a lecture about dorm room fire safety was a lot more enjoyable when I thought about meeting you in that club after it was over.”

“Fire safety is an important topic, Erik,” Charles chided. “Especially with our students. But I have to admit, there were times when my mind drifted to thoughts of what tonight would be like.”

“And did it live up to your expectations?”

“No. It exceeded them.”

“I’m glad. Maybe we can try to do this more often. Perhaps once every month or two.” With the idea of getting more time alone together, Charles heard as Erik’s thoughts turned back to the mansion and the handful of young mutants that they had left there, unsupervised.

“I know,” Charles said, responding to Erik's unvoiced thoughts. “I've been trying not to think about it. Hopefully Hank and Raven will make sure the place doesn't look like a disaster area by the time we get back. I wonder how the students are doing without us there.”

“I'm sure together the four of them can handle anything that might come up. Now go to sleep, Charles. We told them we would be back before noon and I want to get up early enough to take a long shower before we have to leave.”

“Mm, it has been a while since we've indulged in shower sex.”

“Yes, getting up to anything is a bit difficult with Jean climbing into our bed at least once a week,” Erik pointed out.

“She's a little girl in a new, unfamiliar place. I'm sure she'll get settled in soon enough. Then she'll be able to sleep through the night in her room and we can have our bed back to ourselves.”

“I hope so,” Erik said. “But that's something to think about tomorrow. For now, it's time to get some sleep, Schatz.”

“Okay.” A pause, and then, “Erik?”

Getting a “hmm?” from his husband in response, Charles continued, “You're right. It has been a while since we've had alone time. I'm sure Hank, Raven, Alex, and Sean can handle looking after things for one more day. How would you feel about spending the day here tomorrow, cuddled on the couch with a book or a movie like you suggested?”

“As long as we can spend some of our time here engaging in more physical pursuits, I'm in. And maybe we can use that chess set we got last month, too."

Settling his head on Erik's chest, Charles murmured, “That sounds good,” and finally closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Tags: Established Relationship, Married Couple, Married Sex
> 
> Title taken from the song "In My Head":  
>  _Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
>  _Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
>  [..]  
>  _In my head, I see you all over me._  
>  _In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._


End file.
